Mario Sonic & Crash
by Alien-Child
Summary: Three worlds and their heroes unite as they fight off their worst enemies, their rivals, and a mysterious dark force.
1. Three Worlds, One Adventure

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: Here it is folks! Started years ago as a crossover with the Simpsons, but I had too much series with it. Than I deleted it and planning new versions, even having Family Guy replace one of the series. But I decided those two series can have their own crossover with another series, and that they aren't that much crossovers of these three guys only. Without further ado, I present the story!

* * *

Dimensional Rip Arc

Ch1:

Three Worlds, One Adventure

Everything is peaceful in Green Hill Zone, not one robot is in sight and all the small animals have never been happier. Ever since the Eggman has left south island, everyone was able to live in peacefully again. And they all have that blue blur to thank as it skids across the hills.

"Tails, what's my timing?" Sonic asked as he looks up to his twin-tailed pal flying beside him with a stopwatch.

"Five seconds!" Tails replied as he stops the watch.

"Not bad," Sonic smirks, "But I gotta be faster!" With that said, Sonic completely vanished and all that remains was a trail of fire.

"He got to be more careful when he does that." Tails said as he flew where Sonic went.

While the two ran off, high on a hill behind, riding on a vehicle is a grinning shadow as he spots the racing Sonic and Tails. "Found them!"

Meanwhile, a few feet away, a large hovercraft floats above the water and a metallic bridge is made connected to the land, and marching out are troops of scientist, but they al look alike and act the same as they march. They were than followed by two creatures, both looking a cross between beastly creatures and buff-up humanoids. One was a furry creature with a crocodile's tail and mouth, while everything else from ears, head and fur are dingoes. He wore blue pants and strapped on his back was a large flamethrower. His companions, was a humanoid tiger wearing green military clothes with the sleeves torn.

"Ah, I tropical islands, this place reminds me of N. Sanity Island!" A voice from inside the ship said, and out came were three humans, on the right is a small girl wearing a gothic style schoolgirl's uniform and her skin is deep blue and a small 'n' on her forehead. And on the left is a small man with half his mechanical with a missile stuck in it. Her has grey skin and a dirty lab coat. And in the middle is the speaker, a short yellow skinned man with a flat head with a large 'N' on his head. "The only difference is that Crash won't be here, in fact, he won't be in this entire world!"

"It's a brilliant plan Doctor Cortex!" The grey mechanical-man said.

"Why thank you N. Gin," Cortex smiled as he walked toward his two creatures, "Tiny, Dingodile, go find some inhabitants to enslave."

"Right away Doctor Cortex!" Tiny the Tiger said bowing.

"We're on it!" Dingodile added.

"I'm surprise you've never thought of a plan like this." An evil voice said as everyone but the lab assistants turn around to the ship and out comes a floating dark mask. "Though I wanted the earth to be the one conquered, other planets under my rule will be pleasing."

"I'm glad you think so Lord Uka Uka!" Cortex said bowing.

"Other planet uh?" A smooth talking voice said and everyone spun their heads to the top of a hill to see a Sonic doing his trademark grin, and beside him is Tails flying. "Usually it's Eggman who's the resident mad scientist, but I can give you guys the same stuff!"

"Does that fox has a two tails?" Tiny asked staring at Tails.

"And he's flying too!" Cortex added.

"Uh, uncle!" Nina, Cortex's niece said, "that guys going to wreck your plan!"

"Oh yeah, get them!" Cortex commanded to his robot minions, but before the Lab Assistance could move an inch, Sonic vanished and reappeared on the other side of the lab assistant pack.

"Did he teleported?" Dingodile asked.

"No…he ran!" Cortex replied.

It was that second that all the Lab Assistance began falling apart from the fast attacks Sonic gave them.

"Uh…Tiny, Dingodile, attack!" Cortex ordered, and both creature charge at Sonic.

"This will be easy!" Sonic laughs as he leaped into the air and homing attack Tiny in the face causing him to smash into Dingodile.

"This will stop him!" N. Gin said as he dug into his pockets and pulled out a ray gun, but before he could fire the gun, he felt himself off the ground. "That's strange…" N. Gin said as he notice, he was off the ground! He looked up and sees that Tails got him by the lab coat and flying the air.

"Bombs away!" Tails said as he lets go of the screaming N. Gin.

"Time to heat things up!" Dingodile shouted as he turns his flamethrower on and a stream of fire was headed towards Sonic who quickly dodges.

"Quick lesson in science ugly," Sonic taunted and he spun around Dingodile in circles, "What does fire needs most to be aflame?"

"Dingodile, he's cutting off your oxygen!" Cortex warned, but it was too late. As Sonic spun a tornado around Dingodile, he was trapped. Not a fire was made from his weapon, and he was feeling weak.

"Time for a Blue Tornado!" Sonic said as he step out of the tornado he caused that lifted Dingodile in the air, and vanished leaving the hybrid-mutant to crash to the ground.

"wow man, you're like super-awesome!" Tiny stated.

"Thanks, I try to be!" Sonic smiled.

"But, I have to crush you, sorry but it's my job!" Tiny reared his fist back and attempted to punch Sonic in the chest, but the hedgehog quickly dodge and was on top of the tiger's head. "Uh-oh!" Tiny let out before his roars of pain as the hedgehog sonic-spin on his head till he passed out.

"You're minions are getting beaten!" Uka Uka yelled at the small scientist, "I thought Crash Bandicoot was trouble, but we now have this rodent to deal with and his two-tailed freak companion!?"

"Don't worry Lord Uka Uka, I'm sure he's just a pest!" Cortex replied in fear and turned around to his niece, "Nina, I need you to go into the portal-generator and get the Power Crystal we've been using!"

"What?!" Nina asked in confusion.

"I'll need some extra power to finish that thing off!" And without a word, Nina nodded and ran into the ship.

"Wow, that was quite a nice warm-up!" Sonic smiled as he high-fives Tails.

"Yeah, but what about that scientist guy with that evil mask thing?" Tails asked.

"And don't forget me!" A familiar voice to Sonic and Tails asked.

"It can't be…" Sonic stated as he turn around and saw the last person hen thought he'll see on his world, literally! "WARIO!"

"The one and the same!" The fat biker laughs.

"What are you doing on Mobius?" Tails asked.

"Let's just say I snuck from the Mushroom World and came on a treasure hunt."

"Treasure hunt? Here? But for wha-The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic growled as he reaches into his spines and took out the blue emerald he found recently, "You still after them?"

"You bet, that thing could make me rich!" Wario laughs.

"What's all this about?" Cortex asked as he watches the conversation.

"Who cares, this'll give Nina some time…and I sense great power from the emerald!"

"I'm back!" Nina said as she runs out with a crystal in her hands.

"So I'll make this easy," Wario said, "give me the rock, and I won't beat you up!"

"Not a chance fatso!" Sonic replied.

"Fat? This is all muscle man!"

"Whatever rocks you boat! But anyway, how do you indent of beating me and getting the chaos emerald?"

"With this!" Wario laughs as he picks out from his pocket, a yellow star with eyes that made Sonic and Tails a bit of nervousness remembering what it is, and Uka Uka's eyes twitch sensing the star's power.

"So it's Chaos Emerald versus a Starman, uh?" Sonic laughs as he uses the emerald to charge himself.

"It's going to be one he'll off a battle!" Wario laughs as he absorbs the star's power into him causing him to glow gold.

"Okay, my ray gun is set!" Cortex said as he aims his weapon at the glowing Sonic who's charging at Wario. "FIRE!"

"Uh?" The super-charge Wario and Sonic said in unison and they shift their eyes to the side to see purple energy head towards them.

As Wario, Sonic and the beam all collided, a big white glow appeared and engulfs everything.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: I hope you guys enjoy that, and R&R people!


	2. Tails Meets The Bandicoots

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Dimensional Rip Arc

Ch2:

Tails Meets The Bandicoots

"_Water…"_ He thought as fell deeper in the sea, _"I had to teleport into water…"_ Sonic barely could remember what happened, but he was using an emerald fighting Wario who was super by a star, and then a mad scientist shot them with a purple beam. It must've activated a form of chaos control, and now Sonic was in the worst situation ever, he can't swim and he's miles below the surface! _"Can't believe it ends this way…"_ Sonic thought softly as he closes his eyes, right when a shadow was swimming toward him.

* * *

**Koopa Beach**

A long peaceful sandy paradise with it's own racetrack and basketball course, and crystal clear waters with white and, great for relaxing. Notable visitors today are the famous Mario Bros, the Princes Peach and Daisy, Toad and their companion, Yoshi.

"Alright Daisy, try to get past me." Peach playfully taunted as she and Daisy played basketball, but the desert princess quickly swooped around Peach, grabbed the ball and jumped for a slam-dunk. "Aw man!"

"So Mario, how's it cooking?" Toad asked as he and Luigi walked up the beach to the barbeque Mario was working at while he wore an apron and a chef hat.

"Going great-a, as soon as Yoshi comes back with some fish, we'll have a meal to last for a while-a!"

"Hey, here he comes Mario!" Luigi shouted as he pointed to the water where Yoshi is walking out with something in his mouth.

"Hey Yoshi, how's it going?" Daisy asked as she and Peach walked to the group, and right there, Yoshi spitted the thing out of his mouth, a blue furball.

"Well that's the weirdest fish I've seen!" Toad exclaimed as he poked it with a stick, and it uncurled into a being everything there recognized.

"SONIC!"

* * *

**Unknown**

"Oh, my head!" Tails said as he began opening his eyes and sees wood far away from him. And around his body, it was soft cotton blanket and bed.

"Oh, you're awake!" A furry girl said as she poked her head in front of Tails.

"AHH!" The fox screamed as he sat up, and then calmed down when he notice it was just a bandicoot-girl.

"Sorry if I scared you." The girl giggled, "You appeared all suddenly, I was coming outside to check on my brother, when you appeared from a green orb and fell down. What happened, oh, and my name is Coco."

"Miles Prowler, but everybody calls me Tails!"

"I can see why!" And they both went into laughing.

"Well," Tails began, "You see me and my friend Sonic were…"

One summery of the last chapter later…

"CORTEX!" Coco growled.

"You know him?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, he's an evil scientist who tries to rule the world over and over again, but me and my brother and our friends always stops him."

"Sounds like Eggman…wait, Cortex comes from this world?" Tails asked and Coco nodded, "That means…I'm in a different world!"

"Perhaps…wait, so that means…. you're natural?"

"Excuse me?" Tails asked.

"Sorry, it's nothing…' Coco muttered as she remembered he origin, "you rest for a moment, I'm going to tell my 'family' about what happened, then we can se what we can do to help you. Sides, if Cortex is involved, it can't be good."

"Thanks!" Tails replied as he watch Coco walk down the stairs. "So, I'm in a different world, I wonder where is everyone else…"

* * *

**Emerald Coast, Station Square**

"Lousy sand!" Wario muttered as he was dangling upside-down with his head buried, finally after much squirming, he got himself free. "About time, now to-"

CLICK!

"What are you doing here?" A gun-click made Wario shiver and he shifted his eyes to the voice's owner and sees a black-red version of Sonic holding a gun to him.

"H-h-hi Shadow!" Wario nervously replied.

* * *

**Crash's House, Wumpa Island**

"Um, thanks for the help guys!" Tails said as he was walking in the yard outside the two houses of the bandicoot siblings.

"It was no problem Tails!" Coco replied as she and her brother lead him to the entrance the yard.

"Me-jabba-do!" Crash said and Tails look at him oddly.

"Um…okay…"

"Don't worry about my brother, he doesn't talk very well. Anyway, we have to find those power crystal Aku Aku told us to find."

"What's a power crystal? And who's Aku Aku!"

"That'll be me young alien-fox!" The floating mask said as he appeared and Tails let out a scream. "Sorry about that, I am Aku Aku and Coco has told me about your situation."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us. By the way, in my world, Cortex had a mask with him."

"Yes, my evil twin brother Uka Uka, he is the evil who overpowers Cortex. Tails, Cortex is in your world possibly with my brother and their minions. For us to get there, we have to power Coco's portal machine with this world's power source, the Power Crystals."

"That reminds me of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said, and then a memory went into Tail's mind, "Those crystal wouldn't be purple, right?"

"Why, yes!" Coco answered.

"Cortex used one to power up his gun and he fired it at Sonic who was powered up by our power source, the chaos emeralds and Wario, who was powered by another world's power, a star-man."

"So three world's power was able to unite…" Aku Aku said, "something must've happen, not just teleporting you."

"Me-jabi-toma!" Crash said as he ran into the jungle.

"CRASH, WAIT!" Coco shouted as she ran after he brother with Aku and Tails behind.

"You can fly with those?" Coco asked in awe.

"Yeah…funny story how I found out."

"YIPES!" Crash's voice could be heard, and soon his companions meted up with him and gasped at the sight.

"Wha-what's going on?" Coco muttered at looking at the jungle, now looking like a long runway with loops all around, platforms, and springs on the ground. It's a like a warp version of the jungle.

"It….it looks like the zones in my world!" Tails stated.

* * *

**Skies of Dark Land, Mushroom World**

Dark Land, known by many other names, but it all had the same ruler, Bowser of the Koopa Troops. A land of pure darkness in a fiery sea, with volcanoes every spitting out smog into the skies, blocking out the sun, which also can hid other things flying too, like a titanic battleship with a mad man's face on the wing's logo.

"Doctor," A tall gold skinny robot shouted as he and his smaller, fatter silver counterpart ran into a room, "we have reach the Mushroom World sir, we're just ten feet away from Bowser's castle.

"Excellent," Eggman smiles as he rotates his chair revealing himself, a fat egg-shape man with a moustache, "let's show my 'friend' what we're here for." And that's when Eggman went into a laughter, unknowing that the closet near him was open a bit and poked through were two eyes.

"Cortex, you better get us out of this situation!" Uka Uka silently growled.

"I wish I would Lord Uka Uka, but I don't want to be part of coming-out-of-closets jokes…again…"

* * *

**Wumpa Island**

"So, the'zones' are like this in your world." Aku Aku said.

"Quitecool, but how did it happen to this world?" Coco asked.

"I don't know, but I have a theory. But I'll need that power crystal first…" Tails thought for a second, "I'm used to my zones, but I don't know about you guys."

"Relax Tails!" Coco laughs as she ruffles the fox's bangs, "We've been on adventures before, and we know how we can handle ourselves."

"Me-coma-tingo!" Crash blathered as he pointed to Aku Aku.

'Yes Crash, I know I have it easy having no body. But that doesn't matter, let's get that Crystal!"

"Okay…" Tails replied, "I suppose we can do a trio like me, Sonia and Knuckles did once…Well, let's go!"

* * *

**Wumpa Jungle Zone: Act 1**

**Mission: Reach The Power Crystal **

**Music: Crash Bandicoot theme**

* * *

Soon the three mammals ran down the hill at a very high speed, soon there was a pit ahead but a red springs at the edge of the cliff.

"Follow me!" Tails said as he bounces on the spring and his friends followed.

"Wow, this is kind-a fun!" Coco laughed as Crash made a gibberish noise.

"We're coming in for a landing!" Tails said as the trio landed on the other side and stopped a bundle of apple-like fruit of the ground with three crates.

"What are these things doing here?" Tails asked.

"Those are Wumpa Fruit," Coco replied as she and her brother grabbed the Wumpas, "they give us more energy and stuff, as for the crates…" Coco lifted her leg and smashes the box open causing more fruit to appear, "you break them and something comes out. You get a bigger clue if there's a picture of the front."

"Sounds cool," Tails said as he helped his companions retrieve the fruit, and soon they continue on their quest.

"Kay guys, loop a head!" Tails warned, and he spins around in a ball, and whoosh! He zoomed all the way up the loop and onto the other side.

"WHOOO!" Crash said, and he tried imitating Tails, but only ended getting into a mess and barely a quarter up the loop.

"Why can't we just go around it?" Coco asked as she simply walks around the loop.

"I once asked Sonic that," Tail answered, "He said 'where's the fun in that?'"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Crash screamed as he was rolling down the loop.

"How he got through?" coco asked and Tails shrugged his arms.

"ATTACK!" A robot voice commanded, and the three turned and sees three lab assistants charging forward.

"It's those guys again!" Tails shouted remembering the robot minions that appeared in his world, "Hi-yah!" Tails spun his tails around and managed to break one robot's legs.

"Roundhouse Kick!" Coco spun in the air and kicked the head of a robot off, as Crash spun around and destroyed the other.

"There you three are!" Aku Aku said as he floated to the three, "I found the Crystal, it's just across those bushes."

"Great, then we just have to-"

BOOM!

A loud noise made Coco stop her sentence, as rumbling came from the trees, and as they burst open, a gigantic koala bear wearing a red muscle t-shirt, black chest hair and hair between his ears, brownish pants with a belt, bracelets with spikes on it, and big, huge muscles that the beast is using in flexing poses.

"WHO IS THAT GUY?!" Tails asked screaming.

"That's one of Cortex's old minions, Koala Kong. A mutant beast of pure muscle, but barely any smarts."

"Man, when was the last time we've fought this guy?" Coco asked.

"Koala crush orange thingy!" Koala roared as he grabbed one of trees and tried to swat Crash who dodge it by jumping and landed of the trunk, and he ran up it and did a spin-kick on Koala's face.

"AURGH!" The beast roared as he tosses the tree with Crash to the ground, "No hurt Koala!" He roared as he grasp both of his giant hands together preparing to hammer them on Crash, when a kick was felt on his side.

"Heh, heh, hi!" Coco said as she notices Koala barely felt it.

"Take this!" Tail's right arm turned into a cannon that he fired right into Koala's chest that pushed him back into the trees.

(AC: It's a move from Sonic Battle)

"Whoa, where you get that?" Coco asked.

"I've invited it." Tails smiles as his arm returns to normal.

"KOALA MAD!" The giant monster shouted as he charge at the heroes, but Coco let her foot out in front causing Koala to trip and roll into a ball, rolling down a hill.

"Well, that takes care of him!" Coco smiled, but it turn to confusion when a sparkling sign came crashing to the ground. "What is that?"

"Alright!" Tails smiled as he flies up and touches it, and when the sign fell to the ground, it stopped and showed the face of Tails.

**Tails and Friends got through Wumpa Jungle Zone**

**Rank: B**

**Score: 10,050**

"Oookay, well let's go for the crystal!" Coco said as she, Tails, Crash na dAku Aku went through the bushes.

End of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: I hope you guys like the 'zone' part, a mix of Crash & Sonic stages. I got inspired to do from reading AnT's sonic & Mario. (Yes, I asked for his permission.)


	3. It's Me A Sonic

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: sorry bout the little delay, my computer was breaking up a bit, but it seems to be doing fine now.

**Play: 'Believe in Myself', Tail's theme from SA2:Battle**

_Mile Prowler here, but just call me Tails! Me and Sonic were just running around Green Hill Zone, when an evil scientist and his lackies invaded our world! And to make this wackier, Wario appeared too, and he had a Star. With Sonic's Chaos Emerald, and the mad man, Cortex's crystal, all three energy made a warp of some kind and I was transported to Cortex's world, where I befriended his enemies, Crash, Coco and Aku Aku. Together, we went into the Wumpa Jungle where it has warped with my world's zone, man, I wonder how the other worlds are doing?_

**End Song**

Dimensional Rip Saga

Ch3:

It's A Me-A, Sonic!

"There it is!" Coco shouted as she and her companions raced down the path to the Crystal, floating in mid-air.

"Mi-ki-yabde!" Crash exclaimed as he grabbed the mineral.

"Yep, that the thing Cortex used," Tails said as he looked at the shard, "Whoa, I can feel the huge energy from here!"

"Indeed," Aku replied, "but it's going to take a few more to get a portal working."

"But I can still try to research why our zone seem to have merge."

"Greet Tails, I'll help you!" Coco said.

Unknowingly to the gang, two pairs of eyes watch them from the bushes. One belongs to a floating, blob with arms, and the other is hiding under a black hat.

"Looks like they've found one of those power sources, think the other might like it?" The blob asked, but the shadow man just chuckled as he lifted his fingers, a floating hand and snaps them, behind him three blobs began forming.

* * *

**??, Mushroom World**

"Oh…my head…" Sonic groaned as he opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of a blanket-like room over him. "What the? Wasn't I under water or something?" He said as he sits himself up and looks around himself to see he's in a room, lying on a fancy bed with those roofs. The room had pink and white walls, and windows behind him and the wall beside it, plus a big wooden door.

"Whoa, where am I?" Sonic asked himself as he got himself out of the bed and walk towards the window and sees big green valleys with little house in the shape of mushrooms, infact, so where the residents! "Toads…" Sonic said, 'Like from the Olypics and that Smash Tournament, I must be back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Hmm," Sonic smiles, "Looks like me and Mario are going to clash again in a good o' showdown!"

Knock! Knock!

"Uh, come in!" Sonic said.

'Oh good, your awake!" Peach said as she peeked her head through the door, "But you shouldn't get yourself out of bed already."

You haven't change," Sonic smiles, "Don't worry bout me Princess, nothing can stop the coolest hedgehog alive!"

"Except being underwater." Peach replied, and the silence on Sonic's face gave the princess a smile. "Sonic, how did you ended up being underwater in our world?"

"Me and Tails was dealing with some alien human and his minions when Wario showed up with a Star-Man."

"Oh no, don't tell me, he was after a Chaos Emerald again?"

"Yeah, and I had one when he used the Star, but that crock-pot scientist had a crystal or something, and then I Chaos Control or something underwater."

"Strange things are happening on the Mushroom Kingdom on our way here."

"Really, how?"

"…You'll see when you'll might get there. You said Tails was with you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where he ended up, hope he's okay though. I wonder where those other freaks are too…"

* * *

**Dark Land**

"Hey Fred!" A Koopa Troopa greeted a Hammer Bros as he approach him.

"Hey Larry, what's happening?"

"Eh, can't complain. Hey, what the hell is that thing?" Larry shouted pointing to an airship heading towards them.

"Looks like a space-ship from those sci-fi movies that invaded the world killing anyone in their path or just used them for experiments." Both guards look at each other slowly and then began screaming their heads off running away.

"Idiots!" A Magikoopa grumbled as she pulled a lever sounding an alarm.

* * *

"Argh, what the hell going on?" Bowser shouted falling from his throne from the siren.

"You Highness," Kammy Koopa shouted as she ran into the room, "there's an emergency, we're being invaded by a metallic ship!"

"What? Aliens? Greet, this means I going to team up with Mario again? Just greet, wait-Did this ship had logos with a mad man on it's side?"

"Umm…" Kammy went back into a folder describing the ship, "why yes sire."

"EGGMAN"

* * *

A shouting growl echoed through out the castle and straight into the ship too.

"I guess he knows we're coming." Eggman laughs, but he stop when he heard a crashing sound near him and he rotated his chair to be greeted by a nervously smile of Cortex as he lays on stuff from the closet.

"Uh…Hi!"

"Get off me!" Uka Uka shouted pushing the midget scientist off him.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

A cold wind blew through the kingdom, many believe it's a big gust of wind, but in trust, it's the Blue Blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Tails! Where are ya buddy?" Sonic shouted out as he made a rough stop on the tip of MT. Rugged. "Well, guess he's not in this region…" Sonic said as he took out a map and cross out the desert. "Guess I'll try 'Bandit's Way now…" Sonic said as he raced down the mountain, "The princess was right, her world does fell different. I've been here a few times, but her zones aren't like this, some of them behave like my zones too!" Sonic stopped when he made it too his goal as he reads the sign before him;

'Bandit's Way, Enter Ye Who Wants To Parish.'

"Who wrote this sign? A second grader pretending to be a pirate?" Sonic laughed as he walks into the area.

End Of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: Next time, Bowser, Eggman and Cortex all met each other face to face to face, what are these three villains up to? Also, Tails and the Bandicoots has trouble of their own as three mysterious warriors greet them for a fight, and what are Shadow and Wario up to? Find out next time in 'Wario & Shadow'


	4. Wario & Shadow

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: Hey folks, here's the latest chapter! I want to let people know, the unknown villains, you can guess, but don't do it in a review, I want others to be surprise, PM you guess to me is ok, but don't expect me to confirm it. Oh, and if anyone don't know, Mario and Sonic characters already met each other in two games, 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' and before that, 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'.

**Play: 'Ordinary Day' by Vanessa Carlton**

_Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom here, after we found Sonic from being drowned, we brought him to our castle, we he told me about an incident involving a form of Chaos Control, an evil scientist and Wario. Sonic went out looking for Tails, but I wonder where everyone else is._

* * *

Dimensional Rip Arc

Ch4:

Wario & Shadow

"Dingodile, how much longer?" Tiny complained as he and his companion trek in the jungle, the area they found themselves when they've teleported there.

"I don't know! I don't even know where we are! Or what that is…" Dingodile replied pointing to a giant bee buzzing around with spikes on his back.

"I believe it's a bee."

"I know that, but it's big and everything…like Cortex evolved it."

"You think it's a mutant too?"

"I don't know, but I know it's coming right towards us!" Dingodile replied as the bee aimed its stinger at them, but the hybrid-mutant reacted fast and blew his flamethrower on the bug burning it.

"Well…that was sad."

"Eh, whatever!"

"AHHHH, SOMEONE HELP!!" a loud scream came down the path, and there a horde of those bees chased down the screaming little monkey girl with blonde hair and pink tank top and beret.

"Should we help her?" Tiny asked.

"Might as well," Dingodile said as he aims his weapon, "She'll be leading those things to us anyway." And right when they came close enough, Dingodile fires the flames toasting all the insects letting the monkey rest.

"Thanks…." The girl said breathing heavily, "I can't fight Zingers without a barrel or one of my animal buddies…"

"Zingers?" Dingodile quoted, "Are that what they're called."

"Yeah…you guys aren't around here?" The girls asked recovering, "The name's Dixie, Dixie Kong!"

* * *

**Station Square, Mobius**

Station Square, a notable landmark in Sonic's world, Mobius. Tourist attraction like Emerald Coast and Twilight Park fill down town, skyscrapers pierce through the sky, you can compare the city with major cities of our own like New York, Tokyo, London and etc. This particular city had once been the battlefield for one of Sonic's adventures, when Eggman freed the then angry demon, Chaos the God of Destruction. But with the help of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao and Tikal, Sonic was able to purify the enrage guardian, allowing the residents of the city to repair their fallen metropolis.

"Shadow, really thank you again for not killing me!" Wario said as he followed the black-red hedgehog down the streets, "cause I really appreciate it, and for the 110th time, thank you-"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted causing people him to freak out, even more when he pulled out a gun, "Say those two words again and I'll shoot that thing you call NOSE!"

"Yesh, what did I ever do to you?" Wario asked and Shadow looked at him cocked-eyed.

"Okay I put nails in you skates in the 100-Metre race, posted a picture of you showering on the score board, pee in the swimming pool before you got in and rigged the high jump to break, but we can all forget it, right?" Wario nervously laughed as he looked at Shadow's right eye twitching.

"YOU PEED IN THE POOL?!"

"Oh sh-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wario shouted as he ran down the streets dodging the bullets shot by Shadow.

"I'm going to kill you fat piece of CRAP!" Shadow yelled.

* * *

**Bowser's Castle, Mushroom Planet**

Dark winds blew through the valley as the giant ship landed before the castle, meeting in front of it is Bowser, with Kammy Koops and Kamek at his side, along with a squadron of Koopa Troopas, MagiKoops and Hammer Bros.

The ship opened up and down the stairs Eggman walked down with a grin on his face, behind him followed the gold and silver robots who pilot the ship.

"Bowser, how nice of it to see you again!" Eggman greeted.

"Eggman," Bowser replied crossing his arms, "What you want?"

"Well, is that a way you greet a friend?"

"Friend? During the Dream Race, you had me go into my shell so you can surf on me!"

"Eh, my legs got tired!" Eggman laughed, "But I was thinking…we both share the same amount of hatred for our enemies, why not combined it?"

"Eh?"

"Hold that for a second…Scratch, Grounder!"

"Coming you royal rottenness!" Two voice said inside the ship, and two rbots came out holding onto to a grunting Cortex. One robot was a robotic chicken, and the other was a drilling-robot like the Badniks Sonic and Tails encounter on Westside Island.

"Unhand me you metal-headed freaks!" Crotex shouted.

"Who's this guy?" Bowser asked.

"He's my assistant," Uka Uka said as he exited the ship, "I believe we came make this a three way alliance, especially since we've faced the hedgehog already."

* * *

**Mystic Ruins, Mobius**

On Sonic's home planet Mobius, a train skids down the tracks and make a stop on the wooden train station. The doors open and Shadow walks out with his arms cross and look at the land from the platform he stood on.

"Ugh…thanks again Shadow for not shooting me…" Wario said weekly as he wobbled out the train as his clothes are ripped and his belly and arms are in bandages, "much…"

"Why did I bother letting you travel with me?" Shadow groaned.

"So why we here?"

"Cause of that!" Shadow replied pointing into the sky, a white light in the sky right near the sun that seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"What, you doing some space-exploration?"

"I sense chaos energy from that thing…plus other powers too, including the power I felt when I once used a star."

"Say what now?" Wario said as he got worried. 'Oh jeez, does this has to do anything with me before? He's going to beat the crap out of me if he finds out!'

* * *

**Wumpa Island, Crash's Earth**

Back on the earth, Tails and his new friends continue venturing through the island, trekking for more Power Crystals. Aku Aku has temporary left the group to examine a disturbance he has felt, Tails is examining the crystal they have found while Crash thinks he can find more by sniffing on the ground like a dog, which makes his sister sweet-drop.

"Wow, it really feels like I'm holding onto a Chaos Emerald," Tails exclaimed, "in my world, Eggman used the negative energy for his machines, and other creatures use it to form demonic creatures of their selves, but me, Sonic and our friends can use the positive powers like turning Super. What things can the Crystal do?"

"Um…" Coco said thinking about all the recent adventures, "Well the Crystal have been used to power machines before and sealing evil masks, but what do you mean 'Super'?"

"Oh…well, I only used the Super form only in one adventure, but when someone gains all seven chaos emeralds, they were able to turn into a stronger more faster version of their selves with magic-like powers. There's even a stronger form call Hyper, which Sonic and Knuckles both went into on the same adventure, and man was it cool! Too bad I never got it."

"How come?"

"Well, to get to Hyper, the emeralds need to be at a stronger form called Super emeralds granting the Hyper forms, but I never got a Super form, so when I used the Super Emeralds, I become Super Tails instead."

"Beat you would seem cool!" Coco giggled.

"You wanna see cool, look at us!" A voice shouted, and the three stop in their tracks and stared at before them, three creatures looking like Knuckles, except one is black, and the other two are females with one being pink, and the other green, the latter is the only one wearing clothing in the style of what Tikal wears.

"E-echidnas!" Tails stuttered.

"That's right!" The green one laughed, "The name's Zaria!"

"I'm Frank!" The boy one added.

"And I'm Jenny!" The remaining one said in a man's voice making the heroes look at him cock-eyed. "I know, I'm a boy with a girl's name…and body, don't remind me!"

"That's just…" Tails began.

"Awkward!" Crash finished.

"You said it bro, and you barely talk!"

"And enough of this talking!" Zaria shouted as she aimed her staff, "Give us the power crystal or we'll eliminate you!"

"Fat chance!" Coco said as she get into a karate pose, Tails tucks the crystal away and put up his fist and Crash picks his ear. "CRASH!" And the shouting of his sister made him go on his fours and growl like a guard-dog.

* * *

**Bandit's Way, Mushroom Planet**

"Hmm, not so bad here." Sonic said as he ran through the plains avoiding attacks from giant frog creatures blowing bubbles. "I mean sure this place has weird looking monsters that want to kill me, but they can't catch me!" Sonic laughed as he reaches the end of the area and only finds a bunch on monsters of Spikeys, Para Troopas and Goombas. Sonic didn't even break a sweet as he stared at all of them with a smirk. "Do you all really think you can take me on?"

The monster growled at that comment and lunge at him, but Sonic kicks away the Goombas and when the Para Troopa dash towards him, Sonic leaped up and homming attack each causing them to fall from the sky. That only left the Spikeys left, and being covered in spikes, there's only one good attack that could help as Sonic revved into a circle and blasted off and defeat the remaining monsters. "Ah, there that was simple enough!" Sonic smiles as he poses over his defeated foes. "Man Tails isn't here either, I'm beginning to think he didn't even came into this world too…" sonic said into a thinking pose and he looks into the sky and spots a swirling white light, "Uh…what's that? Some kind of Supernova or a planet got exploded?" That last thing made Sonic go nervous, "I just hope it's not my planet or any Tails might be on."

"Hey kid, what you doing here!"

"Uh?" Sonic said as he turns around to see a purple crocodile creature standing on his hind-legs wearing a red top hat and carrying around a white sack. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, get out of my hideout! Didn't you read the sign?"

"A hideout isn't hiding if you put up a sign you know."

"...Hey shut it brat! I just stole a ring from the castle and need this place till the heat dies down and you'll blow my cover, so GET LOST!"

"Hmmph!" Sonic said as he glares at the croc, "Two things you're doing that really pisses me off; 1, you've stolen something from my friends, and 2, you think you're getting on my nerves telling me what to do."

"What's it to you mutant rat!"

"Rat?" Sonic shouted and grumbles, "Not another freak calling me that name!"

"Whatever, so for the last time kid, GET LOS-: Before Croco could slash the hedgehog, Sonic vanished into thin air and reappeared behind Croco and slammed his kick into his head. "Oh, you'll pay boy!"

"That's what they all say!" Sonic replied as he stares at Croco getting up and glares at Sonic. They both stand at opposite corners of the area, and without signal, they both use their super speed and clash into each other into a dust cloud.

* * *

**Mystic Ruins, Mobius**

"He's not here!" Shadow growls as he stands before an empty workstation sitting on a small mountain.

"You mean we came here for nothing?" Wario growls.

"No," Shadow said as he went up to the door and kicks it open, "at first I was planning Tails could resource about that light, but seeing he's not here." Shadow went inside the building and Wario waited for the hedgehog to come out. After a few minutes, Wario began to grow bored.

"Hey Shadow, what's taking so LLLOOONNGGG!" Wario trailed off as a rumble made he fall as the doors to the workshop opens up and a blue plane comes out with Shadow in a seat. Seeing the human still there, the hedgehog leaps out and stands on the wing like Sonic does. "You know how to fly these, right?"

"You kidding? I have some of these at home." Wario replied as he got into the cockpit and stated the engine, soon the plane gain energy and flew from the run way and into the sky. "So, where too?"

"There!" Shadow said pointing to the light. "Get us as close to there as you can!"

End Of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: What will Wario and Shadow discover? Will Tails, Coco and Crash defeat the echidnas? How will the fight between Sonic and Croco end? Plus, Tiny and Dingodile's adventure on DK island continues when a certain Kremling comes for the Crystal Coconut and Knuckles finds his island isn't where it's normally is, in 'Island Fury! The Speed Battle'


	5. Island Fury! Speed Battle

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I'm back, and here's-

(Walks in Spyro)

Spyro: Hey, I was wondering, when am I going to be in the story? I mean, you have plans, but when you going to use them?

Alien-Child: Huh? Oh right, right after the chapter, I've made a bonus mini-chapter telling of a side-story spin-off, more info after. Anyway guys, R&R!

**Play: 'Endless Possibilities' From Sonic Unleashed**

_Hey guys, it's me, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog! After my run in with a mad scientist and Wario, I some how got warped to the Mushroom World, there I was saved by the Princess and her friends, but now I have to find Tails, but I don't think he's in this world. But before I can go anywhere, I have a crocodile to del with._

* * *

Dimensional Rip Arc 

Ch5:

Island Fury! The Speed Battle

**Master Emerald Shrine, Angel Island**

"YAWN!" Knuckles stretch as he woke up and was greeted by the glow of his cherish Master Emerald, the infinite power he vowed to protect. "Good, still in one piece." Knuckles nodded as he turns around and his eyes widened at the sky with the tear in it, "WHAT THE-" Knuckles ran to the edge of the island and his eyes widened more at the islands before him. "I never saw those islands before in my life!"

* * *

**Wumpa Jungle, Wumpa Island**

The three fighters stare at each other on each side of the path, one side is Crash, Coco and Tails, and on the other is the mysterious three hedgehogs.

"ATTACK!" Zaria commanded.

"You don't tell us what to do!" Frank barked back.

"At once my mistress." Jenny bowed making Frank sigh.

"Let's do it guys!" Coco shouted and she and her companions charged.

"So you're the hero of this world?" Frank said as he looked up and down at Crash, "you're not so special." Crash made a grumbling growl making Frank laugh, "Oh, I forgot you can't taaalllkkkk!" Frank got trailed off as Crash spin-kick him in the face knocking him unbalanced. "Okay pal, you ask for it!" Frank got out his spear and attempted to slice Crash but he slides under it and kick Frank in the shins. "Why you!"

"Canny-Manny!"

"…What?" Frank replied, but shook it off as he has his staff charge a green energy, "Dodge this!" He shouted as he fired the blast, but Crash spin-kick it back like when he first battle Cortex, and like the battle, the energy hit Frank in the face. "You're starting to annoy me bandicoot!" Frank snarls as he tosses his spear and charge at Crash with his own fist, but Crash leaped over the echidna. "Hey, where he go?"

"ME-WA!"

"Uh?" Frank said as he looked up and saw Crash performing a belly flop.

* * *

"Why don't you get little girl?" Zaria said in an evil sweet voice as her staff melt into a sword, "I promise I won't kill you!"

"I've face better than you!" Coco replied as she leaps into the air and performed a karate kick, but Zaria defended with her sword as she swats Coco to the ground.

"Don't think I'm that easy to defeat missy," Zaria taunted as he sword glow fiery and slams the sword in the ground, "I'm in a whole different league, FIREBIRD EARTHQUAKE!" From the fiery sword, fire spew from the ground in the shape of a fiery bird as it travels toward Coco making cracks in the ground.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" Coco shouted as the flames engulf her and dirt rose.

"What a pity, thought you were be more tougher." Zaria pouted, but then a smile rose when she saw the smoke vanish and Coco stood still standing.

"I'm tougher alright, way more than you!" Coco snarls as she ran down the path and did a jump kick, but Zaria defend with her sword again, but Coco expected this as she used her other leg and hit Zaria in her face.

"You're learning," Zaria said as she grabs Coco's leg and toss her, "But how fast?"

"Ha!" Coco exclaimed as she made a perfect landing and looked at Zaria, _'She's not align with Cortex, Uka Uka or any of their minions. I don't even think she's with those aliens. Tails seems to know about their species though; maybe they are from his world. But I have to finger things out after, I have to defeat her…somehow."_

* * *

"Great, I got the runt!" Jenny sighed as he looked at Tails.

"And I got a guy who looks like a girl."

"Touche!" Jenny replied as his fist charged, "Thunder Smack!" He shouted as he smashed his fist together created a thunderbolt that aims towards Tails, but the fox dodges and flew into the sky, from the high height, Tails spun around in a spin-attack and strike Jenny in the head. "Argh…Thunder Smack!" Doing another of his attack, Jenny smashed his fist into Tails causing him to scream, as he was absorbed into the attack. "Don't try to defeat fox, I'm an elite fighter from ancient times!" Jenny taunted as he tosses Tails to the ground

"Y...you guys are from my world…how are echidnas alive?" Tails asked weekly.

"I can see why you asked, as echidnas have become extinct cause of Perfect Chaos," Jenny said as his fist charge in an icy wind, "But that's a question that will be answered for another time, ICE FIST!"

"Wh-what?" Tails said, but didn't get any more answers as Jenny slammed his white hand into Tail's body freezing part of his fur.

"Hmm, he's done for!" Jenny smiled as he begins to walk away, but he stops and turn around with a faded smile as he sees Tails walking towards him with melted ice.

"I'm not a weakling!" Tails said as his hand turn into a cannon and he fired the energy at Jenny knocking him back a bit.

* * *

**DK Island, Mushroom World**

Good ol' DK Island, a tropical island just off the Mushroom Kingdom. Other than the jungles, the island also feature ruins, mines and a snowy top on the mountain. This part of the Mushroom World is inhabited by Kongs, monkeys and apes of the world that are able to talk, and they are ruled by the Donkey Kong family and the Crystal Coconut.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Dixie asked as she led Tiny and Dingodile down the jungle.

"We're from Australia, you know the Down Under?" Dingodile said.

"Sorry, can't say that I've heard of it," Dixie replied. "What it under?"

"You know, I never get that name either." Tiny said.

"It's a nickname for being on the bottom of the world." Dingodile said.

"Oh, I see, on no, get down!" Dixie shouted as she hid in the bushes, Dingodile and Tiny did so too, but they were too big, so they grabbed two bushes each and stood still.

"Why we hiding?" Tiny asked.

"K. Rool!" Dixie replied pointing out of the bushes and walking down the path is a fat reptilian like creature walking on his hind legs, he wore a crown on his head and red cape over his shoulders, and his left eye is bulging red. Following him seemed like a fleet of smaller and slimmer reptilian creatures.

"Okay all you snivelling reptiles," K. Rool snarls, "This time we're going to get the Crystal coconut, and if there's a failure, each one of you won't live to see the next sun!"

"Yes you majesty!" The kritters gulped as they followed their king. Once they all left, Dixie and the two mutants stood back up.

"Who were those guys?" Tiny asked.

"King K. Rool," Dixie replied, "He leads the Kremling Krew with an iron claw and he's persistent on nabbing the power source of the island, the Crystal Coconut." After saying he statement, Dixie turn around and stares at Dingodile. "You know…except you're furry, you look a bit like a Kremling."

"What are you implying?" Dingodile growls.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

The fields around the kingdom rested peacefully until a sudden wind blew through, but these weren't ordinary winds as they were a blur of two colours; One is a blur blur while the other was purple.

"Have to admit," Croco said as he turns and faces Sonic running beside him, "I never seen anyone catch up to me since I was on Yoshi's Island!"

"Thanks gator-face, but I can go faster!"

"Really now? Why don't you just give up while you can!"

"Like I would! Besides, you have that ring still!"

"Yeah, and a bunch of other stuff I've stolen from Toad Town!" Croco laughs as he dash towards Sonic bites him, but Sonic spin around knocking the kremling off and they continue running. Sonic with the speed he has gathered, leaped up and curled into a ball and did his homing attack on Croco's head making him hold his head in pain. "Oh, that's giving me an headache!" Croco snarls as he stops running making Sonic bounce uncontrollable and fall to the ground.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic said as he notice Croco running towards him and SMACK! Got toss down the path. "Try this, Blue Tornado!" Sonic twirled into a blue vortex of wind that captured Croco.

"Nice try!" Croco said as he uses his own speed and ran in the opposite direction of the wind and the tornado vanished. "What you going to do now-WHAT?!" Croco mouth open wide as he saw in Sonic's had was the bag, "How did you-"

"I got it while you were in my that gust of wind, catch ya later crocy!" Sonic taunted as he ran towards the castle making Croco get steamed.

"THE NAMES CROCO BRAT!"

* * *

**Wumpa Jungle, Crash's Earth**

"GET OFF ME!" Frank snarls as he gets himself up and pushes Crash off him and he stood, snarling heavily. "I was just toying with you, but now it's time to get serious!"

Crash barely had time to stand back up when Frank ran towards him and punch him into a tree knocking down Wumpa fruit. "What is this garbage?" Frank snarls as he tosses the fruit off his face, and it went into a face-fault when he saw Crash not paying attention to him but eating the fruit. "HEY! We're in the middle of a fight!"

SMACK!

Crash got toss in the air and crash into Coco and Tails.

"Man these guys are tough!" Coco said as she got up, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I do," Tails said, "Me, Knuckles and Sonic can do it, so I'm preety sure I can do a Team blast with you two."

"Team Blast?" Coco quoted.

"Just trust me!" Tails said, and Crash and Coco looked at each other and nodded.

"What are they up to?" Jenny asked and Zaria looked at the three, Tails grabbed Coco by the legs and he flew up spinning around as Coco held onto to Crash.

"They're doing a TEAM BLAST!"

"TORNADO SPIN!" Coco and Tails shouted in unison as they let go of Crash as he does his spin-attack followed by the speed the team blast gave, Crash swirled in a tornado that collided into the three echidnas engulfing into a dust cloud.

"Did we do it?" Tails asked.

"Crash, you okay?" Coco shouted, and the dust vanished revealing the bandicoot making his trademark smile.

"Argh, this isn't over…" Frank growls as he and the other two struggled to get up, "Not while we have this!" And He lifted his hand revealing a green-

"CHAOS EMERALD!" Tails shouted.

"That's right Foxy," Zaria smirk. "Frank, power us up!"

"Not if I can help it!" A voice shouted and the emerald in Frank's hand course through green energy making him toss it to the ground.

"Who dares? YOU!" Zaria shouted as everyone looks behind them and sees a red echidna and beside him is a giant Chaos Emerald.

"Another one?" Coco exclaimed.

"It's my friend Knuckles!" Tails shouted.

"He has the Master Emerald!" Jenny shouted.

"Argh, we'll be back!" Zaria snarls as she and the other two vanished in a dark mist, leaving behind the green Chaos Emerald.

* * *

**DK Island, Mushroom World**

"Hurry up will you, I'm getting saddle-sore!" K. Rool complained as a bundle of his minions struggle to carry the lazy king.

"Not so fast K. Rool!" A voice shouted.

"That voice!" K. Rool shouted as he looked around the trees and sees a shadow going bouncing around and soon landed in front of his troops, "Why isn't it little Dixie."

"K.Rool, I won't let you get the Crystal Coconut!"

"Please, just you? I have a batch of my minions with me, what do you have?"

"My new friends!" Dixie smiled, and only a cricket could be heard. "GUYS!" Dixie wailed, and walking out of the bush was Tiny and Dingodile.

"Cortex never hears about this!" Dingodile whispered and Tiny nodded.

* * *

**Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom**

"Alright, I see the town just ahead!" Sonic smiles as he ran down the path to the capital.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

BOOM!

"WAHHHH!" Sonic yelled as an explosion tossed him in the air making him loose his grip on the bag. "Oh man!" Sonic said as he tried to grabbed the sack, but couldn't reach as he made a crash landing in Toad Town causing surprise to the nearby citizens.

"You didn't really think I'll let you get away with my loot did ya?" Croco laughs as he appears in Sonic's hazy vision and grabbed the sack and tosses it over his shoulders, "no hard feelings kid, as a speedster I have to admire you, but as a thief, I have to crush you for stealing me stuff, so-"

"Therapy!" A female voice shouted and Sonic was coated in a pink aura.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he felt like the explosion and crash didn't harm him, like he was stocked on rings.

"Sonic!" The voice shouted and Sonic turned around and sees Peach standing nearby.

"Peach, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to help you find your friends, so I finally snuck out. I see you've met Croco."

"Princess Toadstool, it's been a while. "Croco laughs, "I never got to fight you unlike your boyfriends and that kid, but unlike them, you won't win!"

"Watch it gator-face, you're fight is with me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, as the Princess of the Kingdom, I order you to allow me aid you unless I'll have you arrested for street-fighting!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic shouted causing Croco to laugh, and people in the street mummer to each other, after all, they're Princess going to be involve in a fight? "Argh…just don't get in the way!" Sonic grumbles.

"Well than," Croco evilly smiles, "Let's play!"

**Play: 'Hell Song' By Sum 41**

"I'm going to make you little punk pay!" Croco growled as he charge at Sonic attempting to bite, but Sonic barely dodge as he ducked and letting the gator go over him, Sonic back up his legs back and kick Croco into the air.

"Psych Bomb!" Peach shouted as she gathered psychic energy and toss them at Croco turning into explosives, Croco felt the hit and was knock in the air.

"Hmm, take this, CHOMP!" Croco went into his bag and out came a wiggling Goomba.

"That thing was there?" Sonic said as he dodges the tossed Goomba as it fell to the ground and run off.

(AC: Chomp is a move Croco & Lakitu use in SMRPG to toss minor enemies)

Sonic ran at full speed and leap while curl into a ball Spin Dash into Croco, but the reptile knock the hedgehog off him.

"HI-YAH!" Peach shouted as she rams a frying pan on Croco's head making him get dizzy, "Take that!"

"Okay…time for me to use this!" Croco said as he went into his bag and pulled out a green mushroom with white spots, many would think it's a 1-Up if it had eyes, but it didn't. "Weird Mushroom!" Croco said as he eats it.

"Great, now what?" Sonic groan, but then his eyes widen when he saw Croco's wounds heal, "just when I thought we were getting the best of him!"

"Take this, Chomp!" Croco open his bag and aimed it at the Princess letting a missile with a face called fly out.

"Ah Jeez!" Sonic said as he ran at the Princess grabbing her in a second and rescued any other citizens that may have get caught in the blast, as the Bullet exploded a building.

"My house!" A Toad whined, but then smiled as he opens his cell-phone, "Good thing, I was planning on insurance fraud!"

"I wish I heal my MP before I escape the castle, I have no magic left." Peach said.

"What?! Without any rings, I can't take to many hits, or do some attacks either." Sonic muttered, but then he looks around the plaza and smile at the floating blocks, "Keep the Croc busy, I'll be back!" Peach nodded and right when Sonic zoom out, Peach ran towards Croco with he golf club as it were a sword.

"A golf club?" Croco laughed, but he causing him to forgot that Peach was aiming to hurt him as his jaw was hit big time. "Okay lady, now you ask for it!" Croco growled as he charge at Peach and sank his teeth in her arm.

"PRINCESS!" The Toads gasp as the sight of the girl in pain.

"Get…OFF ME!" Peach shouted as she punches the monster of her.

"Dang, nothing but coins!" Sonic grumbled as he kept jumping but he either breaks the blocks, or just brought out coins which are useless. "Oh please be something of use!" Sonic said as he hit another block and out came a smiling flower. "A Fire-Flower, good enough!" Sonic said as he plucked it.

"Time for you to loose!" Croco growled as he lunged at Peach, but before he could move he was engulf in fire.

"Take that gator-face!" Sonic laughed holding the smoking flower.

"Sonic, eat that!" Peach shouted.

"What?!"

"This isn't the Smash tournament, you can eat that to transform!"

"Uh…ok!" Sonic said as he did as he was told.

(Play the guitar solo here)

Sonic felt the power coursing through him as flames erupt around him and sank into his body, although he never transform like this before, he felt the form he was reaching he can recognize. Rings glow around his wrist and ankles as his gloves vanished, as does his shoes leaving the white stripes around his feet. His mouth disappeared along with his iris and pupils leaving his eyes completely white and blank, and his fur, now extremely dark blue with two white stripes going down his head, and fire engulfing his body.

"Sonic…" Peach muttered witnessing the transformation.

"Ah crap!" Croco gulped, and as for the town's reaction, was all in fear.

"MAN THAT'S COOL!" A kid shouted and his friends agreed. (Okay, the kids didn't showed fear, just amazement.)

"Darkspine Sonic uh?" The new form of Sonic said in a dark grow-like voice, "I never thought I'll be in this form again, let alone outside the books!"

"Sonic…are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Peach, you done ok, let him to me!" Darkspine Sonic ordered, and Peach nodded as she walks to the sidelines.

"You think this new form scares me?" Croco snarls with new courage he mustered, "like it will help you!"

"More than you know!" Darkspine Sonic lunged at Croco clothesline him with super powers and tosses him in the air, where Sonic met up with him and flew up.

"You may have powers, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you still!" Croco said as he slashes Darkspine Sonic, who got the three scratches on his chest. Darkspine Sonic didn't say anything as he grabbed Croco by the arms and began spinning around.

"YEARGH!" Croco yelled as he was spinning, and lost grip of his bag, with his other arm free, Croco tried to grab Sonic but the demonic-hedgehog shifted his head and Croco sank his hand in the quills.

"See you later alligator!" Darkspine Sonic laughed as he tosses Croco into the ground, "At a while Crocodile!"

"Ha, you think you've won, look what I found with ya?" Croco laughed even though he was falling as he revealed what he found in Sonic's quills, a large blue shape emerald.

"MY CHAOS EMERALD!"

"Thanks for the gift!" Croco laughed as he turns around and puts the emerald in his mouth and uses his free hands to make use of his hat as a parachute.

"I don't think you leaving with that emerald!" DarkSpine Sonic said as he began flying after the reptile.

"Not today brat!" Croco laughed as he let himself fall in the sky aimed for a Warp Pipe,.suddenly a Bob- Bomb flew in the air in Darkspine Sonic's face.

"Uh-oh!"

**End Song**

Boom!

A huge explosion destroyed the pipe and Sonic in his normal form fell from the sky to the ground, "He got away!"

"Sonic!" Peach shouted as she was in her car from the Double Dash tournament driving down the road.

"Princess?" Sonic asked, but didn't had times for answers as the girl grabbed the hedgehog into the car and drove away, "My people are after us; They don't want me to fight and be on adventures like usual and you, they think you're endangering me!"

"Figure!" Sonic grumbled as he sat in the back seat. "So where we headed?"

"The Mario Bros, who else?"

* * *

**Bowser's Castle, Dark Land**

"Papa!" A small version of Bowser said as he walked into the throne room to be meted up with his father in the throne, with Eggman and Cortex nearby with Uka Uka. "You wanted me in a plan to destroy Mario."

"Yes, Eggman, show him you're 'pet'."

"Pet?!" Eggman growls, but he snaps his fingers as out of the shadows a robotic version of Sonic came out, but it wasn't Metal Sonic that everyone knows, it was the Mecha Sonic, the bigger more punk-style Eggman used during the Angel Island invasion.

"You sure this plan would work?" Uka Uka growls.

"Of course, it work when me and Ripto teamed up!" Cortex replied.

"That's what I mean, they both teamed up against you after!"

"I'm sure it won't happen this time Lord Uka Uka, and if it fails, well my disguised-Crash will finish them."

And as cued, out of the shadows came, robotic tentacles that are connected to a body behind a Crash-mask.

"All three of our minions combined," Eggman smiles, "This should do the job!"

End Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: you know, I was planning on having the new Sonic Unleashed song during the Croco battle, but didn't fit DarkSpine Sonic, plus I could have put more but wanted to update. Anyway, here's the bonus story; Legend of Zelda: NiGHTS & Spryo. It's a bonus side-story that'll be in a future arc (Not the next arc, but some time after) You guys don't have to read it if you don't want. Also, I'll make references to the other stories at times. Well, enjoy if you want!

* * *

**Side-Story**

**Legend of Zelda:**

**NiGHTS & Spyro**

Ch1

Enter The Dreams

"I gotta hurry!" Spyro through as he ran through a cave and found the opening, once he did he breathed heavily from all the running he we went through as he found himself on top of a platform floating with his worst enemy, Ripto on the other side.

"Well, well, if it isn't Spyro, I was expecting you!"

"Can it shorty! What are you doing here in the Dream Weavers world?"

"Well Spyro, since you're part of 'our' plan, I'll tell you!"

"What?!" Spyro replied, "'Our'?"

"Well, not you and me, but me and my friends. You see, this world is connected to the Dreams, and it's our gateway to Nightopia!"

"What are you talking about?" Spyro asked, but he answer was never given as Ripto's sceptre glow making a red light engulf the castle.

* * *

"WAHHHH!" The dragon yelled as he suddenly fell from the night sky and about to crash into the ground below. "Wait a minute!" Spyro said as he wide his wings and made a safe landing. "Okay…now, where am I?" Spyro asked as he walks between the trees. "I must be in some kind of forest…Ripto must have destroyed the Dream Weaver world and this Realm might be underneath it?" Spyro said, and he stop and his eyes widen at the sight of an ice-crystal with a shadowy figure of a living thing in it. "What is that?" Spyro asked himself, he inhaled air and blew out a stream of fire melting the ice, soon it was thin enough for the dragon to realize the prisoner was a boy, a small boy about his preteen years with blonde hair and light green clothes. "Oh man!" Spyro said as he super-charge and shattered the rest of the ice freeing the kid. "Yo man, wake up!" Spyro said as he nudges the child.

"Ugh…" The boy said as he opens his eyes.

To Be Continued


	6. Pieces Of A Legend

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: sorry I haven't been here for a while, had another story to update and start. Here's the newest chapter for both the main story and side-arc!

**Play: 'Who We Are' by Hope Partlow**

_It's me, Coco Bandicoot. Me, Tails and Crash continued our adventure, when we encounter three echidna creatures that are possibly from Tail's world. We managed to defeat them with a Team Blast Tails taught us, but one of the echidnas was going to power up with the Chaos Emerald Tails told us about, luckily another echidna who is Tail's friend appeared and stop them._

Dimensional Rip Arc

Ch6:

Pieces Of A Legend

**Unknown**

In a dark void, only one light is made out as it shine from the sky and lights up the three echidnas who bow to the darkness with their red glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry we have failed you our lords," Zaria apologized, "But when Knuck-"

"Silence!" A shadow growled, "I'm in no mood to hear excuses!"

"We have more plans to make…" A witch-like voice cackled.

* * *

**Mobius' Sky**

The rip sparkled in the air as it swirled like sucking things in, starting with the sky, which makes flying a plane real difficult.

"This thing going out of control!" Wario shouted.

"Good, than we're getting closer to it!" Shadow commented as he grabbed Wario by his collar and lifted him up.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Letting this thing go on cruise-control so we can eject ourselves when we get the chance!" Shadow replied as he, Wario and the entire plan went into the void.

* * *

**Angel Island, Crash's Earth**

Normally found in the skies of Mobius, right now the fabled floating island finds itself soaring on the skies of a different planet, along with two visitors it never had before.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Coco commented as Knuckles led the group to the through a jungle.

"Thanks, I make it my duty to keep it that way." Knuckles commented and he stop walking and so did the others," We're here!" He said as he moved the grass before him revealing a large warp ring, Knuckles was the first to go in and vanished shocking Crash and Coco.

"It's okay!" Tails said as he ran into the ring vanishing too, Crash and Coco looked at each other and nodded as they ran in after.

A strange white glow around them vanish letting them see what they have led to, and Coco stood up looking around and saw themselves in a temple-like place deep underground.

"Where are we…and what did we go through?"

'It's a warp ring," Knuckles replied, "Instead of going through the Lava Reef, we used that to take us here, in the Hidden Palace."

CRASH!

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!" Knuckles growled as he ran deeper in the palace.

Above a long flight of stairs, a certain plane crashed into a wall smashed into pieces, and a black hedgehog stands away from it calmly.

"Get up you idiot!" Shadow hissed as he looks at Wario trying to get his head un-stuck from a crack he crashed into.

"I'm trying!" He grunted, "Wait, I got it!" Wario smash his fist breaking the wall, thus freeing his head. "Was that a good move or what?"

"MY ANCESTRAL HOME!"

"Uh-oh!" Wario nervously laugh as he turns around to see angry Knuckles, plus two bandicoots and Tails, who is also angry.

"MY PLANE!" Tails shouted, and Wario turned around to see the Tornado in worse condition when rocks fell from the wall fell on it smashing it to pieces. "Hey, I didn't do it, so it's not my fault!"

* * *

**DK Island, Mushroom World**

K. Rool and his forces stare long at Dixie and her comrades, one was a tiger, but the other was what intrigues him.

"You, aren't you a Kremling? Why do you betray your kind and side with those apes you furry freak?"

"What? Don't lump me in with your kind jackass!" Dingodile snarls as he cracks his knuckles and then took out his flamethrower, "Tiny, you take half, and I'll take the other, got it?"

"Got it!" The tiger nodded, and without signal, both the two brutes and the swarm of kritters charge at each other. The fight was easy for them, Dingodile found a good spot where he was able to roast the incoming kritters, and Tiny just punch anything green that strike him, the kremlings felt like they were fighting a stronger Donkey Kong, like Chunky Kong as they got punch in the face or chest and crashed into trees or the ground, some even into each other.

"I'MONFIRE!" A flaming kritter shouted as he ran around in circles.

"Oh boy!" K' Rool sweated as he watches his men get beat up.

"Hey K. Drool!" Dixie laughed as the king looked up and went bugged eye as he saw the little monkey-girl drop a giant barrel on him knocking him to the ground.

"Retreat!" A Kritter shouted as he and all his comrades picked up the fallen king and ran/

"Hmm, that was fun!" Dingodile smiled.

"Banana-Slamma!" A voice roared, and swinging through the trees was a large ape wearing a tie as he leaped from the vines and punch Dingodile in the gut.

"DK?!" Dixie shouted in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" A little monkey wearing a red cap and shirt shouted as he used little wooden gun to shoot at Tiny.

"Ah, watch it! Wait, those are peanuts!" Tiny shouted as he opens his mouth and let the little monkey shoot peanuts into him.

"Diddy, stop it! They're my new friends, don't hurt-"

"Don't get into this Dixie!" Dingodile grunted as he gut himself up and toss his flamethrower off him, "This monkey messed with the wrong Dingodile!"

"Tough talk for a Kremling-freak!" Donkey Kong laughed as he put his fist up.

* * *

**Hidden Palace, Angel Island**

"Like I've said for the 100th time thanks for not hurting me, much!" Wario said as he followed the others as his clothes are even more ripped, he covered in more bandages and he has a black eye.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone but Crash shouted, but silent bandicoot did made a glare.

"I know we me and Knuckles beat him up, but how come you two did?" Tails asked pointing to Shadow and Crash.

"That guy gets on my nerves, plus I just found out he was the cause of that warp in the sky." Shadow replied.

"Me-jinno-gabba!" Crash said.

"You just did it for the heck of it?" Coco asked her brother, and he nodded.

"Here it is!" Knuckles said stopping before writing on a wall, other than the writing, it showed picture of three different worlds, a Chaos Emerald, a Starman, and a Power Crystal. "I figure this maybe our clue, but I can't read it."

"Neither can we!" Coco and Tails shouted in unison.

"Me neither!"

"WHAT THE-?!" Wario and Knuckles shouted when they saw Aku Aku.

"You're back!" The two brainy-kids said in unison again.

"Hmm, you're right, this legend has something to do with what I've just found."

"Aku Aku, what did you found out?" Coco asked.

"Our world, the world Tails is from and another one, all three are merging!"

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: The worlds are merging, would that be a good thing or a bad thing? But, how will Dingodile and Tiny fight against Kongo Bongo's heroes? But what had Mario been up to? Find out next on Dragon Ball-Oops, wrong line, Mario Sonic & Crash in 'Grips Of Death!'

And now for the side-story!

* * *

**Side-Story**

**Legend of Zelda:**

**NiGHTS & Spyro**

MiniCh2:

Spyro & Link Vs The Nightmaren

In a dark forest, Spyro rest himself and the mysterious boy by a campfire he made. The boy opened his eyes for a few seconds, but quickly closed them.

"Ugh…" The young kid said as he opens his eyes and saw the purple dragon.

"So, you're finally awake." Spyro said as he walked up to the young kid, "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…" The kid confusingly replied, "Where are we?"

"Don't know, some weird forest, and it gets weirder."

"How so?"

"Look up!" Spyro suggested, and the boy did so and his eyes widen at the sight of land upside down in the air, the floating rings was easy to sink in, but the upside down land?

"What is this place?!"

"I'm guessing relate to the Dreams somehow." Spyro replied.

"Not related, is!" An evil voice hissed, and the two turned around to see a red-black jester floating in the air.

"Get behind me kid!" Spyro commanded as he made a pose like a bull, but the boy didn't as he pulled out a small sword.

"Well, well! I came for the dragon, but also found the Hero of Time!" The jester laugh," Spyro, Link, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Reala!"

"Hero?" Spyro silently quoted as he looked at Link.

"I don't care who you are, but get out of here!" Link shouted.

"Hmm, as expected from the child who defeated my master's new partner," Reala laughed making Link gasp, "But still, you're not our target right now, we weren't expecting you to be here, we only need the dragon!"

"Really? How come?" Spyro growls.

"Master Wizeman asked Ripto to lure you here so we can use you to break the barriers between dream and reality by possessing your body, but seeing as you won't cooperate!" Reala crossing his arms and he charge at the duo, but the two quickly dodge letting Reala do a U-turn.

"FIRE!" Spyro shouted as he fire out a fireball at Reala, but the nightmare-creature did a paraloop and sucks the fire into a vortex.

"Hey clown-boy!" Link shouted, making Reala snarls but it faded when he saw Link charge a blue arrow, "FIRE!" He shoots as he fired the ice arrow freezing the jester body and dropped him to the ground.

"Thanks kid!" Spyro shouted as he charges into Reala shattering the ice, plus doing damage to him.

"Argh, you'll both pay!"

"Hello Reala!" A British young voice greeted, and everyone turns to see a purple kinder version of Reala, and didn't have any muscles and seemed more feminine.

"NiGHTS, my cursed sibling!" Reala growled as he sinks into darkness vanishing.

"Hmm, I was hoping he'll stay for a while." NiGHTS shrugged and then looked at Link and Spyro. "Well hello, what do we have here?"

To Be Continued


	7. Grips of Death

**Mario Sonic & Crash**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, sorry for the delay! Had things to updates, sick for a while, and other stuff. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

**Play 'My Oh My' from Aqua**

Hi, it's me, Dixie Kong! I made new friends with alien-animals name Dingodile and Tiny Tiger, and with their help, we defeated K. Rool in his latest evil plan, but…Diddy and Donkey Kong appeared thinking my friends are bad guys. Before I can get things straighten, well…the boys wants some rough housing!

Meanwhile, the bad guys are cooking something up, and team up with each other in a plan to trick the heroes, and also, Crash's team met up with Wario and Shadow, along with reunited with Aku Aku, where they found a hidden legend, telling the worlds may fuse! And that's just the start of things…

**End Song**

Dimensional Rip Arc

Ch7:

Grips Of Death

Within the jungle of DK Island, all is calm as a swift breeze blows throw the leaves of the trees. Standing on one side of the path is Dingodile, with Tiny right behind him, clenches his fist. Right on the other side of the path is Donkey Kong who pounds his fist like a gorilla he is, and Diddy who loads his peanut gun. And right in the middle of the path, is Dixie who looks at both sides worriedly.

"Guys, this is just a misunderstand-" But before Dixie could finish, DK and Dingodile both charge at each other and punch each other in the face, knocking each other a few feet back, the both recovered and started throwing punch at each other, and they either tried to dodge, or block the blow with their own arms.

"I must admit," Donkey Kong said as he tried to punch Dingodile, who blocked with his own fist, "You don't seen a Kremling fight like you often (Beside Krusha and those other big guys)"

"I don't know you," Dingodile growled, as he headbutted into DK's head, knocking him to the ground, "Don't lump in with those reptile-rejects!"

"DK!" Diddy yelled, as was about to charge into the fight, but a big furry hand knock him down, and the small monkey got to his feet and glared at Tiny.

"Sorry, but no little monkeys allowed in this fight!" Tiny stated, and Diddy growled as he started cartwheeling right into Tiny's chest, only to be knock off and the giant tiger laughed. "Sorry little guy, you're too-ACK!" Right in the middle of his laughter, Diddy fired a peanut into Tiny's mouth, choking him.

"Rocketbarrel Boost!" Diddy shouted as primitive jet-packs came out of his shirt, and the little monkey fire into Tiny's chest. Not only was the peanut fired out, but Tiny was knock into Dingodile's who was pushed onto DK who was getting up from the attack he received earlier.

"Oh…" The three bodies groaned.

"Uh…ooops, sorry DK" Diddy nervously laughed as he landed before the pile, with his hero right underneath.

"Now, if you all LISTEN TO ME!" Dixie shouted, making all the guys sweet as they stare at her.

* * *

**Mario's House, Mushroom Kingdom**

The day was peaceful, and the only sound was from the whistle of a familiar tone. It was so relaxing, that a certain red plumber found himself asleep in his hammock, here in far from town.

"Where in the world am I?" A moody girl asked as she walked down the nearby path, the girl was none other than Nina Cortex, who landed in Goomba Road after the mysterious Chaos Control, and have traveled towards the nearest house she saw. "Freaky mushroom things and mutant turtles, what the hell is this world? This house better give me some answers!" She walks through the front gate and eyed the house. "Seems normal, just hope whoever lives here is too…" She said to herself as she scans the area again and stopped when she eyed the hammock. The girl gently walks towards it to the sleeping plumber, and had her mouth near the man's ear, "WAKE UP!"

"MAMA-MIA!" Mario shouted as he flew a few feet in the air, and landed two metres away from his house, in a crater. Out of the hole was a dazed Mario who looked up at the angry Nina, "Will you be so kind and the pass the Pasta?"

"Get a grip!" Nina growled as she slapped Mario across the face, "And will you tell me when the hell am I?"

"Uh?" Mario shook his head and saw the weird looking girl before him, and he got out of the hole, "Who are you?"

"I'm going to be the one whole blows up this planet once I find out where am I, and where my idiot of an uncle is!" Nina growled, and then realize what she blurted out in front of Mario, "I mean…I'm a lost girl scout selling…crap!"

"Nice try!" Mario replied.

"Blast!" Nina curse as she back flipped, having her claws reared out, "Then give me what I want or be crushed!"

"Lady, you don't know who I am!" Mario replied as he got into a fighting position.

"Like I care?" Nina swung her mechanical arms around, but Mario jump over them and landed on Nina's head, knocking back a few feet, "You'll pay for that!" She growled as she slams her fist to the ground, making a shockwave that made Mario fall backwards, and Nina proceed to charge and leaps in the air.

"Mama-Mia!" Mario shouted as he rolled away and Nina's fist slammed into the dirt.

"Hey Mario, I was just-" as Luigi came out of the house, he saw the fight and he slowly walked backwards into the house and close the door.

"For a fatman, you're pretty skilled, " Nina wheezed, "But you're nothing against this!" she shouted as she twirled around in a spin with her metallic arms, Mario got hit hard as he was knocked backwards, but he stood strong as his hands burned in flames.

"Nice move girl, but don't call me fatman!" Mario said as he tossed a barrage of fireballs that surprised Nina, making her get rain by the flames.

BOOM!

"How…" A voice from behind the smoke said weakly as it faded away, and Nina walked out, "How can a human posses such a power? No man can handle the elements!"

"Yeah, well that's-a why I'm Super Mario!" The plumber replied, "You give up kid?"

"NEVER!" Nina growls as she charge at Mario, but before she can make another punch, she passed out and fell to the ground before Mario.

"Um…guess-a I've over did it a bit." Mario nervously said, he was about till help the girl, till…BOOM! "WHOA!" Mario shouted as he and Nina flew in the air from a blast. As the plumber recovered, he look into the flames to see a blue spiny figure stomp of the grounds. "Sonic?"

* * *

"Man this thing is slow"! The real Sonic groaned as he was forced to ride in Peach's car.

"Hey, you'll go to fast for me and I'll never catch up!" Peach replied as she drove trough the forest, "And what would happen to me?"

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be fine, this is you're world right?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, and Bowser keeps kidnapping me!"

"I'm sure he has bigger things to worry about, sides the only things around here are Goombas, and they're easy to stomp!"

BOOM!"

Suddenly made Peach stomp on the brakes, as further down the road was a weird mechanical creature with a mushroom head and tentacles, and it wore a orange bandicoot mask. "You were saying?"

"Hang on Princess!" Sonic said as he leaped out of the car and before the robot, "I'll smash this tin-mutt!" And Sonic did a spin-dash towards the robot, only to have it whip the ball back with one of its tentacles. "Whoa, stubborn fella huh?" Sonic smirks, and when the robot whipped out his tentacle again, Sonic jumped on it and grind towards it's face where he homing attack at the brain part.

"BRAAAAHH!" The robot shouted as he flung Sonic away with it wailing. Before this new foe could strike anymore, beeping inside his head stopped him.

"_That's enough Mecha-Gooma, Fall Back!"_

"_WAIT! What about the princess?" A new voice roared._

"_We'll get her later!" The first replied back._

"It's not doing anything…" Peach stared at the robot as Sonic was getting up, and when he did, he saw the robot leaving.

"Uh…what's crawled up his exhausted-pipe?" Sonic asked.

* * *

"Ugh…what just hit me?" Nina asked as she slowly opened her eyes to see the plumber she was fighting who was now battling with someone else, that hedgehog! "YOU AGAIN?!" Nina snarled, though the figure was barely seen, as the hedgehog was fast in a blur, and he only stopped in far off distances.

"So you're a friend of Sonic?" Mario asked as he dodge a blue blur that dashed towards him, "Know why he's going loco?"

"Like I care? I'm going to get back at him for sending me to who-knows-where land!" Nina snarled as she was about to punch the blur, but instead it caught he mechanical fist. Suddenly beeping sound came from its head.

"_Mecha Sonic, mission complete!"_

"_WAIT!"_

"_No! You wouldn't let me get my princess, why should we wait for you?"_

"_But that's my niece, get her!"_

"_Might as well, Mecha Sonic!"_

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The robot shouted as both he and Nina vanished in a green light,.

"What was that all about?" Mario asked in confusion.

**End Of Chapter**

Alien-Child: Whoa! Mario thinks he was fighting Sonic, but the real one was fighting a Mecha-Goomba with Crash's face! Wait, where's Shadow Mario? Oh boy, we know where he'll show up! Catch ya guys next time! But first, the side-arc!

* * *

**Side-Story**

**Legend of Zelda:**

**NiGHTS & Spyro**

MiniCh3:

Welcome To The Dream Island

In a dark room that has no walls, but pillars that reaches no floor or ceiling, Reala kneels on the floorless sky to six giant floating hands.

"**_So, NiGHTS has now involved himself with our plans, and the dragon has even free the Hero of Time."_**

"I'm sorry I haven't capture the dragon sooner!" Reala apologized.

"Well, you should be!" A new voice said, and coming from Reala's corner of his eye, was Ripto who bounce into the scene, "We were counting on you to rid of that pest, but we end up with three!"

"I don't need to heat this from you!" Reala snarled.

"_**SILENCE!" **_Wizeman roared, shocking the two,_** "Me and Ganondorf have planned how we should deal with the three. We shall send them to a dream world…somewhere another of the Links know…"

* * *

**_Back in the dream forest, Link and Spyro walked through the tree followed by the jester companion.

"Um…thanks NiGHTS for scaring the other guy away," Link said, "Um, do you know a way out of here?"

"The best way is to wake-up." NiGHTS replied.

"Yeah, but how?" Spyro asked, but he then stopped in his tracks as he saw a glowing door before them. "Uh, what's that?"

"Must be a dream door," NiGHTS answered, "It's a gate to new worlds of dreams!" The jester flew towards the door and opened it, "come one! I bet this place might help!"

Both Link and Spyro looked at each other and shrugged as they ran in.

* * *

"Whoa, what a trip!" Link said as he opened his eyes to see clear blue skies with a sea gull flying. "What the-?" Link quickly stood up and realized he's on a beach, with a mountain behind him that has buildings on them. "I'm…not in that dream anymore? Am I…awake?" The small hero asked himself, "This…this doesn't seem like that world I was in, and it feels like Hyrule a bit!" The boy smiles as he runs up the pathway in the mountains, "I just might be home!"

Elsewhere in this strange land, Spyro opened his eyes to see he's surrounded by endless tree. "Huh, must be a forest!"

"BOO!"

"WHOA!" Spyro backed off as he saw NiGHTS make a funny face, "Don't do that!"

"Why, scared?" NiGHTS asked with a grin.

"No, I'm just surprise, that's all!"

"Then we'll scare ya!" A voice from the bushes shouted, and NiGHTS and Spyro turned around to see five pig-face monsters.

"Now that's the weirdest Nightmares I've seen!" NiGHTS commented.

"Why is there trouble every realm I visit?" Spyro sighed.

To Be Continued

Alien-Child: Hope you guys like that! Fans of a certain Zelda gameboy game will remember this place. Well, Chao guys!


End file.
